Trinity
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: A collection of stories based off of episodes with the relationship between Buck, Chris and Ezra as the centerpiece. BuckChrisEzra. Sexual content.
1. Ghosts

Disclaimer: I don't own Magnificent Seven.

A/N: This is going to be the start of a big project. My goal is to write a story to go with every episode of the show. They will most likely not go in order and might take awhile to get done as I do not have any way to rewatch any of the episodes at this time.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ezra tensed when he heard the tumblers of his lock fall into place. The door eased open and he caught a flash of thick dark hair and a wide smile. Relaxing he threw the blankets back as the door closed, a coil of warmth building in the pit of his stomach.

Closing his eyes he idly drew designs on his stomach on his stomach as he listened to Buck strip. The soft clunk of gun belt and boots hitting the floor and the soft whisper of cloth against skin.

And then Buck was over him, a knee gently pushing his thighs apart, the soft prickle of a moustache against his cheek before Buck's mouth found his. The kiss was deep and sweet, sending tendrils of pleasure through his body.

Sliding his arms around his lover's shoulders Ezra tugged at Buck, wanting the man closer, even as he wished for Chris' presence next to them. He felt a finger brush the length of his cock and his hips rose, seeking more of the faint touch.

The single finger became a hand and he thrust into it, sparing only a passing thought for when it had become slick. Fingers tight on Buck's shoulders all that mattered was the body above him and his pleasure.

Buck's voice, low and heavy with affection and lust echoed in his ear 'please' and he was lost.

Ezra came back to Buck's whispered endearments as Buck licked his semen from his stomach and chest. He tangled his hands in the dark hair, fingers stroking as he allowed his thoughts to wander.

It was amazing how fast Chris and Buck had become so important to him. Six months since they had saved him from an overzealous man trying to pay his debt with his sister. Six months since they had taken him to their bed and promised him forever if he wanted it. And he did.

Buck's untamed love of life despite the ugliness of what he had witnessed. Chris' dark brooding silences, oddly reassuring despite their tragic origins. And both mens' honour, lights in the darkness of the west.

A faint hint of teeth against his inner thigh interrupted his thoughts and he returned the smile he could barely see in the weak moonlight.

"I can hear the wheels spinnin' from here."

Ezra gently tugged on the hair still twined through his fingers. "I was simply reflecting on what drew me to you."

He couldn't help but laugh as Buck surged up to kiss him, tongue licking at his lips before parting them to share his taste.

It was easy to let Buck arrange them and he ended up sprawled half over the man. Buck's arm was tight around his shoulder and he rubbed his cheek against warm skin, reveling in the feel of hair under his cheek.

He slid his down the long body, fingers sliding through curls to brush over Buck's half hard manhood.

A warm hand curled around his wrist, gently tugging upward. Kisses were pressed to each finger before his hand was placed back on the broad chest. "No need. Got mine earlier."

Ezra nodded. He knew how keeping up appearances was important. "Chris?"

Buck drew the blanket up before kissing Ezra's forehead. "I suspect he'll be showin' up sometime tomorrow. I'm sure you'll find somethin' in Chaucer's stall after he gets here."

* * *

Turning back to the bar Chris downed his shot, acutely aware of Buck next to him and the faint grin on his lover's lips. He pressed back against Buck's steady pressure on his shoulder, sharing his pleasure at Ezra's brazenness.

It was good to see Ezra, bright and flashy and ready to take on all comers. Better to talk to him even if it was like they were strangers.

Buck leaned into him again before pulling back, the brightness in his eyes and the half smile saying everything.

An elbow in the side was Chris' reply, knowing Buck would understand.

* * *

Ezra slowly opened the door to his room, unsurprised by what he found. Buck was sprawled across his bed, naked and asleep, snoring softly. Chris was standing by the window, half dressed as he stared at the dark street.

Removing his gun belt he hung it opposite Chris' before shedding his jacket. Undoing the buttons on his vest he caught Chris' eyes and smiled slightly. "Dawn? No respectable gentleman rises that early."

Chris moved closer, reaching out to touch Ezra's cheek. "Good thing I know you aren't a respectable gentleman. You always make friends like that?"

Closing his eyes Ezra leaned into the caress, his own hand resting on Chris' hip, thumb stroking over skin. "This was the first time anyone has threatened to cut an eye out. They usually just use the threat of tar and feathers. And if not for my profession it is likely possible we never would have met."

"And that is unacceptable. Don't just stand there Chris. Show Ezra how much you missed him."

Chris glanced at the bed, smiling even as he rubbed his fingers over Ezra's cheek. "What's wrong Buck? Didn't get enough earlier?"

Buck laugh was throaty as he shifted rolling onto his left hip, the outline of his rising cock barely visible in the shadow between body and bed. "There's no such thing as enough when it comes to watchin' you two."

Sliding from the bed Buck moved to stand behind Ezra, hands going to work on the buttons of the fine linen shirt. "Want to watch Chris take you. Watch as he eases you open with his fingers and slides in."

Buck parted Ezra's shirt and unfastened his pants, hand sliding over smooth skin. He traced his finger around the shallow indent of Ezra's navel before sliding lower edging under fine cotton.

Ezra moaned when he felt Buck's hand cup his cock. A rough thumb touched the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock, freezing his breath. Suddenly Chris was closer, hands cupping his face, stealing his breath with a tender kiss.

Nibbling on the curve of Ezra's ear Buck slid his hand lower, fingers brushing over the tender skin of his lover's scrotum. "So beautiful." He could feel Chris' hardness against his wrist and with a last touch that had Ezra spreading his legs wanting more he pressed harder against Ezra, trapping him against Chris.

With his free hand Buck tugged at Chris' hair. Leaning over Ezra's shoulder he kissed Chris, enjoying the feel of Chris' mouth under his. Tugging on Chris' lower lip he drew back, slipping his hand from Ezra's pants with a final long touch that had him shivering with pleasure.

"Make it good Chris. He missed you last night." Drawing away from his lovers Buck settled in the chair near the window, content to simply watch.

He loved watching Chris and Ezra together. Chris was always tender with Ezra, something he never allowed anyone else to see and Buck couldn't help but wonder if Chris worried that his darkness would drive Ezra away.

Slouching in the chair, legs spread Buck lazily fisted his cock, thumb flicking over the head as he watched his lovers.

Chris was stripping Ezra, each garment falling to the floor without their owner's usual complaint about such treatment.

The moment the last piece of Ezra's clothing hit the floor Chris was pushing his lover towards the bed, one hand tight on Ezra's hip, the other tangled in chestnut curls, holding Ezra as they kissed, sweet and tender.

Ezra's knees hit the edge of the bed and he went down, his hands tight on Chris. He moaned when Chris' hand slid from his hip to between his legs. Spreading his legs wider to the gentle pressure his hips jerked up as a warm hand cupped his testicles, gently rolling them.

Eyes hooded Buck dropped his free hand between his legs and mimicked Chris' touch, knowing how good it felt.

Catching Ezra's lower lip between his teeth Chris bit down lightly as he reached down to undo his pants. He had missed his lovers, missed being with them. Pushing his pants off his hips he pressed a kiss to the corner of Ezra's mouth. "Missed you."

Ezra's smile was blinding, kiss swollen lips curving upwards enticingly. "And I you."

Chris reached for the jar of salve on the bedside table, his free hand tracing Ezra's face. There was never enough time when it was just the three of them and he had taken to memorizing what he could when they were together.

Using his thumb Buck circled the head of his cock, the movement eased by the gathered fluid. He licked his lips, eyes riveted on the bed. Chris had dipped his fingers in the salve and was slowly working Ezra open. Ezra's head was thrown back, breathing harsh in the quiet. A low groan spilled from parted lips when Chris added another finger, pressing deeper as he searched for the gland.

Finger drifting lower Buck pressed against his perineum just as Chris slicked his cock up and slid into Ezra. He closed his eyes when he heard his lovers' moans, remembering what it felt like when Chris had taken him earlier.

Even the sound of his lovers together was heady and Buck felt a familiar tension pulling at his body. Chris' low groan of completion was enough to push him over the edge , his release warm and sticky on his hand. Prying his eyes open he watched as Chris brought Ezra off with four long strokes, his body arching into Chris.

Regaining his equilibrium Buck got up from the chair and dipped a rag into the ewer on the dresser. He cleaned his hand and stomach before rewetting the rag and moving to the bed.

Chris had pulled out of Ezra but hadn't made it much further, stretched out on top of him with his face buried against Ezra's throat. Ezra was stroking Chris' back, fingers touching each scar.

Kneeling on the bed he shoved Chris off Ezra, laughing at the disgusted look he got from Chris. "That look doesn't work so well after you've gotten some." He kissed Chris as he cleaned him, his touch gentle.

Ezra barely moved when the cool cloth swept over his skin, a low murmur of sound the only sign that he was still awake.

Tossing the washrag back in the ewer Buck slid into the bed behind his lover. Ezra had shifted to his side and curled up against Chris, head resting on his shoulder, hand over Chris' heart.

Buck draped his arm over Ezra's hip, hand resting on Chris' stomach. Pressing a kiss to the pale shoulder in front of him he turned the lamp off. He felt Chris' hand settle on his and he drifted to sleep, knowing Chris would wake him before dawn.

* * *

"There are two kinds of people in this life, my friend. Those who seek battle and seem not to fear death." Ezra nodded towards Buck and Chris, ignoring the tightness in his chest as they ignored him.

It had been a mutual decision, that when the three of them were in the same town he would be the odd one out. Logically he knew it made sense. Chris and Buck had years together that would be harder to hide but with only six months he was the one swept under the carpet.

Paying no mind to his pain he turned his attention fully to the children and the one thing that could take his mind off not being with his lovers.

* * *

Taking a drink from his flask Ezra glanced to the adobe house where Buck was sleeping. Chris was a darker shadow in the doorway, the smoldering end of his cheroot the only sign of his presence.

Ezra slid his flask back into his pocket as he looked around, searching for the rest of his companions. Vin had disappeared into the darkness and JD was sitting by one of the fires, still wracked with guilt. Nathan was sitting with Rain in the shadows, his arm around her shoulders in comfort and Josiah was asleep in another of the few remaining houses.

The rest of the villagers were so caught up in their celebration that no one would notice if he joined Chris.

He got to his feet, straightening his coat out of long habit. Climbing the slight incline he could feel Chris' eyes on him, burning and he couldn't help but wonder if he still had anything with his lovers. He was surprised when Chris stepped aside to let him in and at the slight scratch of the door being closed.

A candle flickered on a small stool next to the bed, casting shadows across Buck's face. Moving to the bed Ezra brushed back dark hair from Buck's forehead, needing the connection. Buck was a little warm under his fingers but Nathan had said that was to be expected and that in all Buck's wound wasn't life threatening.

Painfully aware of the fact Chris was still watching him Ezra bent to kiss Buck's slack mouth before turning to face his other lover.

A hard hand closed around his wrist and he found himself pinned against the wall opposite the bed, Chris holding him in place with his body, an arm tight against his throat.

Fighting the urge to push against the constraint Ezra met Chris' eyes, willing to take what was coming.

The arm across his throat tightened for a moment before relaxing. "What the hell were you thinking running off like that? Is that how you show people you care? Let your greed get the better of you and leave innocent people to die? I'm starting to think Buck and I made a mistake."

Hands curling into fists Ezra swallowed. "Chris, I've had exactly one adult constantly in my life and while she might be my mother Maude was not the best person to raise a child. To her I was an annoyance most of the time, unless I was needed for one of her scams. I spent much of my time growing up living with people who cared for me less than my mother. Growing up she taught me that money was the second most important thing after appearances."

Ezra swallowed again, feeling the arm against his throat relax further. "I felt guilty the moment I left watch but the thought of gold was to strong. When I found the mine collapsed I was going to leave, knowing I couldn't come back because I didn't want you to know how weak I had been. And I didn't come back for the villagers." He opened his eyes, hoping Chris could see the truth in the darkness. "I did it for you and Buck."

As his words faded into silence the arm across his throat disappeared only to be replaced by calloused fingers digging hard into his jaw. Chris' voice was a deadly rasp when he spoke. "Don't ever run out on us again."

Ezra nodded. He knew 'us' meant Buck and Chris, not the others. Even after six months with the men he knew Chris was not the type of person who forgave easily. He was lucky to be getting a second chance.

"Ease up Chris. You don't want to leave bruises he'll have to explain to the others." Buck's words were tight with pain and both men looked at the bed to see Buck partially upright, balanced on his right elbow.

Buck managed a slight smile for Ezra, knowing how off balance he was feeling. "People occasionally don't think things through and you know that better than a lot of people Chris. You did your fair share of not thinking. So Ezra got greedy. The important thing is he came back and we managed to end Anderson's madness. Now make nice. I don't like having my two favourite people mad at each other."

A rough thumb swept over his lower lip and Ezra relaxed, letting Chris support him. Chris smelled of dirt and sweat and gunpowder, all underscored by the sharp herbal scent of the salve Nathan had put on his torn up hand. All of those smells shouldn't have been so comforting but they were, if only because it meant Chris was still touching him, still wanted him enough to stay close.

The thumb was replaced by lips, the kiss surprisingly gentle in light of Chris' earlier anger. A hand slid into his hair, cupping his head as the kiss deepened. Reaching out he tugged at Chris' shirt, managing to get the back untucked and he slid his hands under the dark fabric, the feel of skin unraveling the knot in his chest.

Chris gentled the kiss, easing into shorter kisses meant to soothe. He pressed a kiss to cheek and forehead before resting his cheek against soft curls.

Smiling Buck leaned back in the bed ignoring the twinge in his chest. "Stay. I want both of you here tonight."

"Yes." It was a risk, staying when everyone knew Chris was mad at him but he wanted to be with Buck and Chris as much as Buck wanted them around. They could only hope the others were so caught up in their own thoughts to notice he was not around.

They only had Buck and Chris' bedrolls since his was still outside. Buck had fallen asleep again, his soft snores surprisingly comforting. Shedding his vest and boots Ezra curled up in Buck's bedroll and closed his eyes ready for the day to be over. He heard Chris blow out the candle and then his lover was next to him, a strong hand on his neck, fingers rubbing slowly.

Pressing his face into his jacket he couldn't help but smile. He was still wanted.


	2. Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own Magnificent Seven

A/N: The next part of Trinity, from the episode Obsession. Enjoy.

* * *

"Three years tomorrow since Sarah and Adam were killed."

Ezra glanced up from his game of solitaire at the anguish in his lover's voice. Buck was spinning his whisky glass on the tabletop, careful to not spill any of the expensive amber liquid. Knowing there was nothing he could say to make it better he settled for reaching out and squeezing Buck's hand, the sentiment behind the gesture clear.

The saloon was empty around them, like a ghost and Ezra scraped the cards back together, suddenly not in the mood to continue his game. He hadn't been with his lovers on the anniversary last year. They had gone out to Chris' shack, each armed with a bottle of cheap whisky. He had remained in town and held his own memorial.

It didn't matter that he had never met Sarah and Adam. Anyone that had been loved by Chris and Buck deserved to be remembered, even by a stranger.

"I don't blame Chris for his rather hectic dash from the vicinity this morning. If being away from this charming hamlet is what it takes to survive the day so be it." Ezra pocketed his cards, eyes focused on a spot over Buck's shoulder. He couldn't imagine what Buck and Chris in particular were going through. His only significant attachment growing up had been his mother. While their relationship was rocky at the best of times he knew he would be upset if anything were to happen to her.

As much as he loved his mother, the thought of losing her was nothing compared to the thought of losing Chris and Buck. Even the mere thought was enough to set his stomach roiling and he had to close his eyes, remembering the terror when Chris had nearly been lost to them in the prison. Or the time Buck had set out to defend Inez's honour despite the fact he had no idea how to use a rapier.

A warm hand cupped his cheek and he turned into the touch, kissing his lover's palm. "I'm fine Buck."

Thumb lightly touching Ezra's lower lip Buck frowned. "No you aren't but I'm not goin' to push. JD and I'll go round Chris up tomorrow. He had enough of a reputation in these parts before we ended up here. It's only gotten worse since then, and he shouldn't be alone on the worst day of his life when he's drunk."

Ezra nodded and got to his feet. "I'm for bed. Today has been more stressful than most."

Buck caught Ezra's hand and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. "You mind sharin' your feather bed with me? Not sure I wanna be alone tonight."

Sliding his hands into thick dark hair Ezra leaned down to kiss Buck, slow and sweet. "Anytime."

-----

Buck shifted his grip on Chris, pulling his lover closer. Riding double wasn't exactly his idea of a good time even when both participants were awake, but Chris was going to be miserable enough when he woke up without having been carried to Four Corners slung on his stomach over his saddle.

Getting Chris into even his undershirt had been an exercise in patience but luckily Maria was as competent getting her clients dressed as she was in undressing them. She had even held the horses as he and JD had struggled to get a limp Chris into the saddle. Chris' mount was tied to the back of his saddle as the black hated following any horse but his own, and only after years of familiarity.

JD was ahead of them, his jacket draped over his lap, sleeves bright in the sun. He hadn't looked back once and Buck could only assume it was because JD was trying to give them some privacy. Not that they needed any. Even if Chris hadn't been unconscious there wouldn't be touching. Chris was still intensely private and despite the fact JD had been privy to what was between them once he would never see it again.

Bowing his head Buck nuzzled his face into the fine hair at the nape of Chris' neck. He smelled of alcohol and sweat and Buck licked the tender skin, tasting salt. It should have been disgusting but the taste and warmth under his mouth meant Chris was still alive, was still with them physically even if at the moment he was gone from them emotionally and mentally.

"Ezra and I are here for you." Tightening his arm around the slim body he pressed another kiss to warm skin and closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth of Chris against him.

-----

Ezra drank his whisky, laughing with the others but he didn't feel any of the humour the others were obviously feeling. There was something about Ella that grated, something that didn't seem quite real about it. It seemed unbelievably convenient that she had shown up on the anniversary of Sarah and Adam's death, that she suddenly had need of Chris' help.

He glanced at Buck, seeing the same thing in his lover. Buck was smiling but there was a brittle look in his eyes, like he was worried about something. Slumping down Ezra nudged Buck's foot with his own, needing the contact even in such an abbreviated form. Buck's eyes softened and he shifted, tangling his feet with Ezra's. They would manage some how.

-----

"All right. You should all know, after this job's finished, I'll be staying on here."

Vin glanced at Ezra and Buck seeing the shock they were both feeling. His gaze darted back to Chris who seemed suddenly incapable of meeting Buck and Ezra's square on. "Good luck to you."

JD looked to Vin and followed his gaze to Buck and Ezra. Ezra had gone pale and seemed unsure of what exactly was happening. Buck's jaw was clenched tight and it looked like he was seriously considering grabbing Chris in an attempt to shake some kind of sense into him.

He looked back to Vin, needing some kind of explanation. And since Vin was the only other person who knew about the three men is was he had to have the answer. When the man shook his head JD glanced back at his friends, heart going out to them.

-----

Buck wasn't sure what woke him and he rolled over, listening hard. Josiah's sonorous snores were loud in the silence of the bunkhouse, underscored by Nathan's softer snores. He could hear JD's soft sleep talking from the bunk above him. But the soft breathy exhale that Ezra made was missing. Straining his eyes he could barely see that Ezra was missing.

Tossing his blanket back he slid his boots on and grabbed his gun belt from where it was curled on the floor before slipping out. In the tree line off to the left he could see a small campfire glimmering through the tall grass and figured that was the best place to look.

Sure enough Ezra was sitting with Vin near the small fire, wearing his tan trail jacket against the slight chill in the air. Nodding to Vin Buck sat next to Ezra and accepted the proffered flask. He took a drink before handing it back. "I'm surprised you're out here Ez. I thought stayin' in the bunkhouse was all the indignity you were willin' to handle."

The jab was enough to earn a ghost of a smile from his lover before it faded away. "I couldn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I can hear Chris saying he's staying here once this fiasco is done."

Vin looked between the two men, seeing the anguish writ large against those familiar faces and he could only imagine how they were feeling, knowing they were losing someone they loved. He had only the barest memories of his mother but what he did remember was enough for him to wish they'd had more time together. Imagining losing a lover he had been with for years was nearly impossible. "Chris tell either of you why he's doing this?"

Both men shook their heads and Vin watched as Buck curled his arm around Ezra's shoulder and pulled him closer, kissing the crown of his head. Despite the fact he had known about them from almost the beginning, beyond the one time he had caught them together and even the odd times it had been the four of them on the trail together, they were never openly affectionate around him. Now, in light of losing Chris it seemed their inhibitions were gone, but Buck had always been more affectionate than any of the rest of them.

Buck buried his face in Ezra's hair, hand rubbing at his lover's shoulder. "He didn't say why he was stayin' but he didn't have to. I know why."

Feeling Ezra stiffen Buck released him, though he rested his hand on Ezra's thigh. "Chris is trying to rebuild his life with something that isn't good for him. We met not long after Ella first left the picture. The first time we were together he still had scratches and bites all over his body from her. He admitted not much later it had only been a matter of time before one of them got seriously hurt and he figured it would be him. Ella's never been real big on control when it comes to sex."

"She knew horse breeding is what Chris wanted to do. She couldn't care less about it, other than the fact Chris loves it. Bitch set this up this ranch in hopes that if she found him it would be enough to keep him here with her. The anniversary this year was hard for him and she showed up at the worst time, when he's at a low spot in his life. She's got her claws in him and I got the feeling it isn't going to end well this time."

Buck drew Ezra back against his side, urging his head down. He brushed his lips over the soft curve of Ezra's ear, his voice pitched low enough that Vin couldn't hear him. "Close your eyes darlin' and get at least a little rest." Raising his voice he grinned at their companion. "Vin won't mind if we cuddle a little."

Smiling Vin tossed another log on the fire, watching it flare up.

-----

Chris slipped out of the bed and crossed to the window, pushing the lacey curtains back. The flickering light of a fire was barely visible from the house and he smiled, knowing it was Vin enjoying sleeping outside like he rarely got to in Four Corners. The moment he'd snapped at Vin he had regretted his harsh words. He shifted, eyes drawn to the bunkhouse, smile dropping away. It seemed like he was trying to drive away everyone he cared for.

He had never really considered himself a coward before, but he knew that's what he had been earlier. It had been damn near impossible not to look at his lovers when he had announced he was going to stay with Ella. He had wanted to, had wanted them to understand why he was doing it, but he hadn't been able to. He hadn't wanted to see the betrayal in Ezra's pale eyes, to see how upset Buck would be.

Hand brushing over the glass Chris glanced back at the bed and the slope of Ella's back under the blankets. Buck and Ezra would be okay without him. They loved each other and were good together, had been from the moment they had met. Their relationship would survive his abandoning it.

-----

"Bitch!"

Chris wrapped his hands around Ella's slim throat, fingers digging in to her windpipe. It didn't matter that she was a woman and that he had loved her at one point in time. Avenging Sarah and Adam's unfair, untimely deaths was all that mattered.

"They're in the bunk house boys!"

The sound of shots from outside snapped Chris from his murderous rage and he shoved Ella away from him, channeling his anger into a sharp point of focused hatred. She had brutally murdered his wife and child in the name of a relationship that hadn't existed for years. And now she was trying to have his lovers and the men he called family killed.

Ignoring Ella yelling at him Chris ducked back into the bedroom, fastening his gun belt around his waist before grabbing his rifle. He nearly fell going down the stairs, bare feet sliding on the short carpet on the stairs. Throwing the door open he stepped out onto the porch.

He was vaguely aware of Vin vaulting on to the porch behind him, covering his back. All that mattered was defending the men he loved, like he hadn't been able to save Sarah and Adam.

Tossing his rifle aside he stepped off the porch and drew his Colt. He heard Vin yelling at him to get down but the sound of Ella calling his name caught his attention and whirled around, gun raised.

He wanted to pull the trigger; his finger itched with the need to but for some reason he couldn't. Pain erupted like burning fire across his right side and all he was aware of for long minutes was the pain and Vin's hands on his skin as he yelled for Nathan.

-----

"Where's Chris?"

Vin tipped his head in the direction of Chris' cabin. "Got a letter that upset him and he headed out. Not sure he didn't pull his stitches gettin' mounted up."

Buck glanced at Ezra who nodded. "We're gonna head out there. Cover for us?"

"Yeah. We'll get things covered with the four of us." Vin leaned back in the chair, legs crossed. He watched as they parted ways, Ezra disappearing into the Saloon as Buck made his way to the livery. Minutes later Ezra was back with his saddlebags and Buck had both of their horses saddled and they were out of town.

-----

Ezra dismounted and set about stripping his mount of the tack, casting looks toward the porch. Chris was in the chair, eyes closed, head tilted back. He had his shirt on, though it was unbuttoned, hanging off his right shoulder. The part of the bandage he could see was slightly dark with blood and Ezra was suddenly glad Nathan had insisted they all carry some rudimentary first aid supplies.

Setting his saddlebags near the corral fence Ezra carried his gear to the lean to. Buck's saddle was already on one of the rough stands and Chris' bridle hung from one of pegs but his saddle was missing. Settling his saddle and hanging up his bridle he went back outside where Buck was just coming towards the lean-to with Chris' saddle over his shoulder.

Ezra glanced to the porch again not surprised when Buck shook his head.

"Hasn't so much as twitched since we've been here." Buck cupped Ezra's cheek and kissed him. "See if you can't entice him with some of that fine whisky you brought. I'll finish gettin' the animals settled."

By the time Buck got inside in the shack Chris had a glass of whisky in hand and was surprisingly docile as Ezra checked the stitches in his chest. "How is it?"

Ezra straightened up, hand rubbing circles on Chris' shoulder. "A little strained and there was some blood but I doubt Nathan would say he did any damage to it."

Buck poured some whisky into two more glasses and took the seat across from Chris. Reaching out he curled his fingers around Chris' wrist, feeling the blond's heartbeat strong against his fingers. He waited until Ezra had taken a seat between them before asking the question plaguing them both. "What was in the letter Vin said you got?"

Chris drank his shot, holding the whisky in his mouth for a second before swallowing.

"It was from Ella. She forgave me for not appreciating what she did for us." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the emotion in Buck and Ezra's eyes. "She signed it Ella Gaines Larabee."

He wasn't sure who moved first, but he was jerked away from the table and Buck was kneeling between his legs, arms tight around his waist, hands warm on his skin. Ezra was behind him, thumbs stroking up and down his neck. Lips brushed over his temple, a feather light kiss and he swallowed hard against the tight ball of emotion in his throat.

He had been a fool to think he could live without these two men. For years they had supported him and dealt with his anger and guilt, never pushing for more, knowing he would support them and defend them with everything he was. "I'm sorry."

The words weren't enough, and never would be, something he knew. He wouldn't blame them if they hated him. If the roles had been reversed he wasn't so sure he would be showing as much forgiveness as his lovers were. He'd always had problems forgiving other people

The arms around his waist tightened and he felt Buck shift between his legs. He smiled slightly, imaging the shock of surprise on his lover's face. Twelve years they'd known each other and he couldn't think of a single time he'd apologized to Buck, not even after all the fights in the days and months following Sarah and Adam's deaths.

Warm lips touched his temple again and then he felt Ezra's breath against his ear. "There's nothing to apologize for Christopher. Temptation has led many men astray."

Ezra's voice, low and husky caused the knot of tension in his chest to ease and he leaned forward, left arm curling around Buck's shoulders. A prickle of Buck's moustache against his cheek was the only warning before warm lips settled over his, tongue licking into his mouth, sweet and deep and loving, a reflection of everything Buck was.

He felt Buck move away and Ezra was taking his place, fingers soft against his cheek and chin. Ezra's kiss was slow and drugging in its intensity as nimble fingers lovingly combed through his hair, soothing some of his pain.

Chris got to his feet when urged, though he kept his eyes closed. He trusted his lovers to keep him from getting hurt.

Warm hands dropped to his waist, undoing the fastenings to his pants. The hands slid around his hips to his back, sliding under the waistband of his pants, fingers spread in a possessive gesture. He felt Ezra rock against his body and he dipped his head for another kiss.

Buck smiled as he kicked his pants off, eyes riveted on his lovers. The only light in the cabin was from two lanterns Ezra had lit, both of them near the table. Flickering flames picked out the gold in Chris' hair and the red in Ezra's, giving both of the men an almost ethereal appearance.

Rejoining them he stood behind Chris, sliding his hands, turned inwards, under the black pants with Ezra. Fingers brushing over Ezra's he moved his hands lower, cupping the warm swell of Chris' buttocks. He squeezed, laughing when Chris jerked. In apology he nuzzled at his lover's neck. "Come on darlin'. Into bed before you end up on the floor. Nathan said rest would be your best friend right now."

It was a moments work to get Chris settled in the middle of their big bed on his right side. Buck spooned up tight behind him, an arm under the pillow they were sharing. With half lidded eyes he watched as Ezra stripped and neatly folded all his clothing before setting them all on the chair. The lights were blown out and the bed shifted at Ezra climbed in.

Ezra curled against Chris's chest, wary of bumping into the bandage. He slid his arm over his lover, hand resting against Buck's stomach even as he pressed his leg between Chris and Buck's wanting as close as possible.

Chris managed to lift his arm just enough to settle it across Ezra's shoulders, head tilting down to press a kiss to soft curls.

Buck rested his hand on Ezra's hip before dragging it lower, fingers hooking into the crook of his lover's knee where it went between Chris's legs. He pressed his face into the soft silk of Chris' hair knowing it would be a long time before any of them actually slept.


	3. Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own Magnificent Seven.

A/N: Part three of Trinity. Next part should be done soon, as it is mostly written. Just having some issues with the physical parts.

Enjoy.

* * *

The morning was chilly and Buck hunched further into his coat, rubbing his hands against his thighs. Up until three hours ago he had been warm and comfortable curled along Ezra's back, one hand stroking over Chris' side. Just as he'd been contemplating going back to sleep for a little longer Chris had leaned over Ezra and practically shoved him out of the bed with a wicked grin before snuggling back against Ezra.

Cursing he had gotten dressed and stolen kisses from both his lovers, though he had pinched Chris at the same time in revenge. Ezra had laughed at Chris' subdued yelp and gone almost directly back to sleep

"I'll tell you, some mornings, it just don't pay to get up and get out of bed." He had planned on having some fun in the morning with his lovers because he'd forgotten that Chris had tapped him for the prisoner pickup.

"Other side of it is, you ain't losing another pair of boots."

Buck grinned at Nathan's words. "Uh-huh. Well, Blossom's fella he does show up when you least expect it." Not that his boots had been under Blossom's bed lately. Since everything with Wickestown he hadn't strayed far from his lovers, keeping up his teasing with the women but it rarely went further than that.

-----

"Where are we?"

Buck rolled his eyes at Olivia's question. His experience with children had been Adam and Adam had loved traveling by horseback so much that he never asked when the ride was going to end, wanting it to continue forever. "Where we're going."

He shifted his grip as Olivia twisted back to look at him. The moment he was back in town he was going to give Chris a piece of his mind and seriously think about taking a nap in Ezra's room. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to drag Ezra to join him. Chris could go rot in the jail for all he cared. It was only fair after all he had gotten to spend the rest of the morning with Ezra.

-----

Chris stood up as Buck came into the Saloon, wondering why Nathan was chasing after the little girl he had seen come in. He wasn't surprised when Buck came close or the slightly heated words his lover had for him, though Nathan's words about the pick up being female struck a cord. "I didn't know."

Catching Buck's arm he squeezed slightly, trying to convey his feelings. Part of the reason they were all still alive and relatively unharmed was because between the seven of them they had enough experience to come out with almost every scenario that might possibly come up. The thought however, of a female prisoner, had never crossed his mind and he hated knowing he had sent his lover and Nathan into possible danger.

With a last squeeze to Buck's arm he strode out of the Saloon. He needed to have words with Mary.

-----

Ezra glanced down at the cards in his hand, keenly aware of the child standing behind the man opposite him. He had seen the child duck in, followed closely by Nathan and Buck and heard Buck's words to Chris. "King high."

The situation rapidly deteriorated from there until he had sprung his derringer and the others had drawn their guns as Buck had swept the child away from the table. Under the watchful eyes of the four of them the cheater got up and left, followed by three other men who had been playing with them.

Pushing his derringer back up his sleeve Ezra watched as his lover swept the child up and handed her off to Nathan. He would have to talk to one of his lovers at some point to find out what exactly was going on.

-----

JD tightened his fingers around Olivia's little hand, not wanting her to get loose. If the incident in the Saloon was any kind of indication it was better to keep her close rather than risk having something else happen to her.

Looking up from Olivia he saw Buck and Olivia's mother coming towards them. The man in front had a hard grip on Mrs. Greer's arm and one of the other men had a gun jammed into Buck's ribs. He caught his friend's eyes and when Buck shook his head he scooped Olivia up and ducked into the alley, keeping her close as he ducked behind some barrels.

JD kept his hand on Olivia and pushed down. He had a feeling letting the men see Olivia would be a mistake. Peeking around the corner of the building JD watched until the men had forced Buck and Mrs. Greer on to horses and surrounded them before disappearing out of town.

He scooped Olivia up and made for the store where he could just see Chris inside. Chris had to be alerted.

-----

Chris glanced around the Saloon. It was shortly after mid day and most of the patrons had cleared out and the bartender had vanished. Ezra was still at his table, playing a game of solitaire, some how unaware of what had happened to their lover. He stepped up to the dais, hand resting on the railing. "Ezra."

Pale eyes met his and Ezra was on his feet in a moment, the cards forgotten on the table. Chris jerked his head towards the curtain partitioning the storeroom from the rest of the saloon. He ducked under the curtain and seconds later Ezra was with him, tense in way that meant he knew something was going on. "What happened?"

"JD saw a group of people take Buck and Mrs. Greer. I'm assuming Buck is there as a hostage for her cooperation since we still have Olivia." Chris rested his hand on Ezra's shoulder, thumb tracing the underside of his lover's jaw. "Vin thinks they're heading to Purgatorio. We're going to head down, see if we can't figure out what their plan is and maybe even get Buck and Greer back."

He rested his forehead against Ezra's, hand sliding around to cup the back of his neck. "The four of you will stay here; make sure nothing happens to Olivia. You probably have the best chance of keeping her occupied, exchange tricks or something. Keep an eye on her."

Squeezing Ezra's neck once he pulled back. He wouldn't say it would be okay. They had both seen too much in their lives to know what a worthless promise it could be.

-----

Buck kept his gaze on the bar, listening to the conversation between Terry and the man who had taken them. A shadow darkened the doorway and he glanced over, fighting the urge to grin. Leave it to Chris to walk into bar in a town full of people who would sell their mother for half a bottle of booze like he owned the whole place.

He watched as Chris accepted the drink from the bartender and drank it before turning to meet his eyes. Figuring Chris had some kind of plan, even if it was half-cocked he looked up when Coltrane came to stand next to him.

Coltrane's words to his men, ordering him to be taken outside and shot weren't surprising. Chris' yelling, about having shot his lover's brother in the back was almost amusing, considering how much Chris hated the thought of anyone being shot in the back.

Chris' hands tangled in his shirt and jerked him up and Buck went loose when his lover tossed him against the bar. For being lean Chris was strong and in his need to make their fight look convincing he wasn't holding much back.

Next thing he knew he was sliding across a table and it was falling on its side, hiding his body from view. Chris was over him in a moment, foot coming down low on his right side, hard enough to make it believable.

The hands on his shirt came back and he was pulled to his feet.

-----

Chris tossed Buck out the door and watched as his lover rolled, dust clouds rising in the sun before rising to his knees. He hadn't gone into the gone into the Saloon with any kind of real plan besides making sure Buck was in one piece. It hadn't been until Buck's death had been so casually ordered that everything had come together. His only hope had been that after knowing Buck for so long that Buck's trust for him was absolute, despite the way he had treated him in the days and months after Sarah and Adam's deaths.

Buck's arms were spread wide, his hat on the ground and Chris could see the trust and feeling in his lover's dark eyes. He was aware of people behind him and he drew his gun and fired, heart still as he watched Buck fall over, hands clasped to his chest. Terry's cry was loud in the stillness after the shot and he fired again.

Heart loud in his ears he paced forward and knelt down, straddling his lover. Using his body as cover he pulled his glove back and dragged the sight along his head, drawing blood. He pressed his hand to Buck's chest, feeling better when he felt the steady heartbeat against his palm.

"I'll see you in hell."

Getting up Chris pushed his way back towards the saloon, pushing past Terry and her captors. Now he just had to put the rest of his plan into action.

-----

Ezra watched as Olivia played with the deck of cards. If he hadn't been so worried about his lovers he would have been more amused by Olivia's amazing dexterity with the cards.

Vin hadn't returned either, which meant any number of things, none of them good. They were still chasing the group, they had been captured, they were now all prisoners of the gang, and worst of all, the one image he couldn't shake, of three bodies left for the scavengers, never to be seen again.

Shaking his head Ezra forced his attention back to Olivia and the cards in her hands. Worry wasn't going to help him any.

-----

"What happened?"

Ezra closed his eyes at the sound of his lover's voice, glad that at least one of them had come back safe. And if Buck was back in one piece, it meant that Chris was still alive and well. Buck would never leave Chris behind, not with out a fight and a damn good reason. "Long story."

Vin turned away from JD and Nathan. "Where's Chris?"

"With the gang. On his way to rob the bank."

Ezra glanced at his lover, seeing the same brief flicker of amusement in dark eyes. If they hadn't all been worried about Olivia he was sure they would all be laughing about Chris managing to fool anyone into believing he was a hired hand of any kind.

"We gotta find Olivia."

Once outside Buck and Ezra started up the boardwalk. Ezra could just barely hear the sound of a group of horses up the street.

"Buck."

They stopped and melted into the shadows, faces turned towards the building. "How pray tell, did Chris manage to ingratiate himself with Coltrane and the others so quickly? I didn't think he had it in him."

Buck hooked his fingers in his gun belt. "Shot me. Coltrane wanted me dead anyway and Chris took advantage of the situation." He reached over and squeezed Ezra's wrist, not needing to see his lover to know how his words had affected Ezra. "Wouldn't have worked if Chris wasn't such a crack shot, if I didn't trust him. Let's get Olivia and end this now."

-----

Chris pushed his hat back and scrubbed a hand over his face. The survivors of the gang were in jail, all the horses were back in the livery, Terry and Olivia were in a hotel room and all the money had been returned to the safe. JD, despite his complaints about being okay was spending the night in the clinic.

Everyone else had already retired to bed and the only reason he was still up was because the battle fervor hadn't quite burned out of his system and as much as he hated the press of the town he took his responsibility to protect it seriously, especially right after an attempt was made.

Entering the boarding house he locked the front door. A single lamp was still burning on the desk and he snuffed it before climbing the stairs. For a brief moment Chris thought about stopping at Buck's door, wanting to assure himself of his lover's wellbeing. He had done his best to keep it gentle while being believable, not wanting to injure Buck. There had been enough of that after Sarah and Adam had been killed.

Hand trailing across Buck's door Chris didn't knock. The morning would be soon enough to make sure his lover was okay. Pausing in front of his door Chris looked down and saw a thin strip of light curling under the ill fitting door. Hand dropping to his gun he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

A lamp was glowing near the bed and he smiled despite himself. Buck's clothing were in a pile near one corner and Ezra's were neatly folded and hanging off the chair. There was a pile of limbs in the middle of his bed, Ezra's head on Buck's shoulder.

Normally at least one of his lover's would have woken at his entrance but tonight they both remained blissfully unconscious. Shaking his head Chris tossed his hat onto the small rickety table near the window. His gun belt went down near Buck and Ezra's but he left the rest of his clothing on the floor, too tired to actually worry about the inevitable complaints from Ezra in the morning.

Lifting the blanket Chris slipped in behind Ezra, hand skimming down Buck's arm to brush over the back of his hand. Settling in deeper, half wishing for the more comfortable mattress on Ezra's bed he draped his arm across Buck's stomach, fingers tangling with Ezra's. He kissed the pale shoulder and closed his eyes, fatigue catching up with him.

-----

Ezra slipped into his room, squeezing between the door and frame. Just outside the door he had heard the soft snores coming from his room, knowing it was Buck. Chris had pulled the late watch and disappeared shortly after dinner.

Locking the door Ezra raised the flame on the lamp a little, smiling. Buck was curled on his right side in the middle of the bed, completely bare, the sheets tangled around his legs. Faint bruises littered tan skin, remnants of his 'fight' with Chris. Ezra hung his jacket in the armoire and removed his weapons.

Sounds of movement from the bed caught his attention and he turned back. Buck was watching him with hooded eyes, smiling slightly. Unbuttoning his vest Ezra perched on the edge of the bed, fingers raking through the dark hair above Buck's temple. "Hello."

"Hey." Buck shifted so his head was pillowed on Ezra's thigh, eyes drifting shut.

Left hand never ceasing its movement in Buck's hair Ezra reached into his vest pocket. He withdrew a pocket watch and tangling the chain around his fingers he gently knocked it against Buck's forehead.

A second touch and Buck was batting at it, forehead furrowed in frustration. Blindly swiping at the annoyance Buck finally caught it and ran his fingers over it, irritation replacing shock when he opened his eyes. He canted his head far enough to see the bulge in Ezra's vest where his own watch rested. "You got me a new watch?"

Ezra nodded and released the chain, watching it slither over his lover's hand. "Normally I would not have accepted such an item as ante, but the man was desperate to continue playing, and of course, there was the fact you needed a new watch since that darling child purloined yours."

Smiling brightly Buck sat up and set the watch on the bedside table. "It's a mighty fine gift Ez." He twisted and slid his hands under Ezra's vest, feeling the strong heartbeat with his palm before pushing the fine fabric back as he leaned in, moustache brushing over Ezra's cheek.

"And now let me show you what I had planned for you a couple of mornings ago."


	4. Working

Disclaimer: I don't own Magnificent Seven.

A/N: Working Girls chapter. I'd been hoping to get it done earlier but again, everything was not working again. Anyway, there's sex in here, in warning.

Enjoy.

-----

Appearances. It was one of the first rules Ezra could remember his mother teaching him and it had stuck in his mind like glue. And it was rule he had come to hate. Appearances were the reason both Buck and Chris were in Wickestown, keeping up the appearance of the virile gunslingers. Not that he envied either of them.

While he could perform with women he much preferred the company of men and had for much of his life. Finding two men already in a relationship and willing to welcome a third had been a minor miracle, and though he could barely admit it to himself, probably one of the best things that had happened to him.

Hearing raised voices from outside the Saloon Ezra stood and stepped outside not surprised when Vin appeared at his side. They watched as Chris, Buck and JD rode into town, all three men tight with anger. Catching sight of the bruised, half clothed woman clinging to Chris he glanced at Vin, unable to ignore the tightness in his stomach. "I have a feeling trouble will once again be visiting our fair hamlet."

Vin nodded, watching as Chris shifted the prostitute into Buck's arms. "More then likely. I'm gonna see what's up."

Ezra nodded. He'd get the story out of one of his lovers later. For now, it was time to earn his dollar for the day.

-----

Ezra curled closer to Chris, not quite touching despite the fact they were sharing a pillow. He felt Chris' hand settle on his hip, rubbing gently. "What happened?"

"Buck took offense at the way Wicks was treating her. Damn lucky JD and I were there or he probably wouldn't be alive."

Making a sound of agreement deep in his throat Ezra settled deeper into the bed. It was part of loving Buck, accepting that any time he saw a woman in trouble, no matter her age or station in life, he would jump to their rescue regardless of his own safety. Buck had even spent time wooing the woman that would have been used to pay off her brother's gambling debt.

The touch on his hip slowed for a moment before resuming and Ezra relaxed under it, hovering on the edge of sleep. He couldn't help but jump when Chris spoke again.

"He's always been a soft touch with women, as long as I've known him. He's got a bigger soft spot for prostitutes though."

Sensing something in Chris' words Ezra opened his eyes. He could see the truth in his lover's face, not needing the words he knew were swirling through Chris' mind. Nodding he moved closer.

They knew bits and pieces of each others' pasts, enough to prove they weren't an escaped convict or other unsavory member of society. Ezra knew about Sarah and Adam, had from almost the beginning because it was an integral part of understanding the darkness and melancholy that clung to Chris.

He managed a smile for his lover. "That explains much."

-----

Hiding in bed, in the middle of the day, fully dressed, with the prostitute his lovers had brought back from Wickestown had not been on his agenda upon being waking up. However he hadn't really been given a choice. The moment he had stepped foot outside Vin had grabbed him and shoved him towards Nathan's clinic.

Upon setting foot in the clinic Nathan had pulled his tie lose and undone the top two buttons on his shirt before thrusting him towards the bed and he barely managed to avoid falling on Nora. The moment he was under the blankets Nathan had draped a towel over his head and stuck a bowl of hot water into his hands.

Once he was flushed and sweating Nathan had made the bowl and towel disappear only to be replaced with a glass of something that looked amazingly like blood. Nathan had been quick to assure him it was simply a mixture of herbs and berries. Hearing feet on the stairs Ezra had drained the cup, surprised to find that the drink was actually palatable, unlike many of Nathan's other concoctions.

The cup was taken from his hands and replaced with a white handkerchief. Sudden understanding swept through him and he started coughing just as the clinic door was thrown open. In his travels with his mother and alone he had witnessed plenty of people with Consumption and it made sense to play on the inherent fear people seemed to hold against it.

It was amusing how fast Wicke's men disappeared out the door the moment he said consumption.

-----

"We need a more permanent plan. We can't keep hiding the girls. Eventually they're going to catch us unaware and someone is going to end up hurt." Chris looked around the jail where they had gathered. Ezra had taken over the desk and was playing some card game and Buck was sitting on the corner, booted foot tapping against the heavy wood. Josiah and Nathan were against the bars and JD was standing by the window, glancing out periodically. Vin was leaning against the far wall, head canted down, eyes focused on the floor.

Chris glanced at Ezra who shrugged and he rolled his eyes. Of course the one time he needed his lover to come up with something, after the brilliant if crazy plans from the village and dealing with James and Ezra had nothing for him.

He saw Buck's hand come up in guise of rubbing at his moustache but he recognized the movement for what it was. Buck was hiding a smile, far to amused by everything. He'd get his revenge, at some point.

"Vin, I can hear the wheels spinning from here. Got an idea?"

Vin's head came up, a twisted grin tugging at his lips. "Yeah. We need a wagon that can be ruined and see if Mrs. Potter has any dummies she's willin' to part with. And mebbe some women's clothing. Wicke's needs to think the women are gone. I figure we drive the wagon off the cliff, he sees the 'bodies', thinks the women are dead and we get them out of town as fast as possible."

Ezra scooped the cards back into a deck and tapped them on the desk top to line up the edges. "An excellent idea. Wickes cares so little for the women he there is little chance of him actually going down the embankment to check and make sure they are truly dead, which will help keep the ruse intact."

Chris heard Nathan's snort of derision and saw the way Ezra tensed up. He could understand how Nathan felt about Ezra and his plan for the women and while he thought it was a waste of time he wouldn't interfere with Ezra's plans. It was another one of Ezra's random plots for money that would no doubt fall through but after the months they had been together he had learned to let Ezra do as he wanted.

"Works for me. Buck, you go help Vin get everything set up. Let's see if your skill at getting women out of their clothing works backwards."

He ignored Buck's glare and the snorts of the laughter from the other men. "Josiah, JD, make sure the women are hidden and make sure they know to stay out of sight. Ezra, you and I need to find a wagon and some weight people are willing to get rid of. Get moving."

-----

"A lady would have slapped his oafish, drooling face."

"I resent that."

Even as the last syllable dropped from Buck's lips Ezra could see the flash of amusement in dark eyes. The threat was hardly effective when Buck knew the truth.

-----

"Yeah. Well, what we need is some sort of a distraction." Vin looked to the stairs where Ezra was demonstrating good posture to two of the whores with a book balanced on his head.

The book slid from Ezra's head and he caught it, acutely aware of the way Vin and Chris were looking at him and not liking it.

"Walks awful graceful, don't he?"

Ezra's worry spiked when Chris smiled at him. It was one he had come to know intimately in the months he had been with Chris and Buck; one that meant Chris was getting enjoyment out of what was going on.

-----

Ezra stared at the pile of purple and blue brocade before his gaze drifted to the monstrous wig lying next to it. "I'm not sure what to say about your penchant for dressing things in women's clothing Vin."

Chris looked at Vin from where he was leaning. "Something I should know Vin? You looking for some time with Ez?"

Grinning Vin picked the dress up. "You got two partners. Figure you wouldn't mind sharing."

A grin flashed across Chris' lips before he straightened up. "I may share my whisky, but don't think it means I'm willing to share my partners. Now let's get this done. Mary doesn't have much time.

Sighing Ezra stripped until he was clad in nothing but his undergarments, shivering at the chill of the room despite the fact it was late morning. "The indignities I have suffered for this town seem to know no bounds."

Buck pulled the dress from Vin's hands and held it out towards his lover. "Come on. The sooner we get this on you the sooner we can get Mrs. Potter to make you look even prettier."

Ezra glared at his lover. "You sir, are dangerously close to never sharing my bed again."

-----

Pausing at the entrance of the tent Ezra adjusted his bustle and bosom, taking a breath. Luckily the Saloon and town had been mostly empty when he had made his grand entrance down the stairs. He had ridden out in a wagon with Josiah fighting the urge to hit the older man with his parasol. The entire ride Josiah had been glancing at him and grinning.

There was little doubt in his mind that his friends and any of the residents of the town that had seen him and recognized him were going to be giving him hell for days, if not weeks. And of course, Buck would never let it die. Lifting the flap of the tent Ezra took a deep breath and stepped in.

Time to create a distraction.

-----

The wagon came to a stop and Ezra was surprised when Buck appeared at his side, a hand lifted to him. "You know, just because I am currently wearing a dress, it doesn't mean I can't get out of the wagon myself."

Buck grinned and wiggled his hand slightly. "I know, but I figure helpin' you down is better than you runnin' the risk of falling and showing your petticoats and-" his voice dropped to an octave he had only ever heard in the bedroom "-and those fine legs to everyone who cares to look. I'd much rather keep those for Chris and I."

Feeling overwhelmed by the emotion in Buck's eyes Ezra put his hand in his lover's and allowed Buck to help him down to the boardwalk. He slanted a look up at Buck, squeezing his hand before letting go. "I don't suppose I could convince you to come up to my room in order to help me out of this atrocious garb? I fear I will not be able to manage the laces myself."

Ezra ignored the sly grin Vin shot his way and grinned at Chris in silent invitation.

Five minutes later they were in his room, the sun slanting through the windows.

"I thought you were an expert at removing this type of clothing Buck?"

Buck tugged at the hanging ends of the laces up the back of the dress which just served to tighten the knot. "There's a difference between gettin' this off a willing woman and peeling it off a male lover who won't stop twitching."

Abandoning the laces Buck caught Ezra's hips and pulled his lover back against him, the bustle an obnoxious barrier between them. Dipping his head he nuzzled at the curve of Ezra's jaw. "Although you do make a fine looking woman-" His hands slid from Ezra's hips, up his stomach to rest on his chest "-despite the fact you're a little flat up here."

Ezra shifted, managing to step back just far enough to step on Buck's toes. "I would watch your words Mr. Wilmington, should you ever wish to have a chance to sleep in my feather bed again."

The sound of the lock clicking had them both tensing, Buck's arm sliding around his lover's chest as he reached for his gun. A dark shadow slipped into the room and both men relaxed.

Chris looked at his lovers, a slight smile quirking his mouth. "I would have thought you'd be out of that by now Ezra."

"Yes well, it seems Buck has been lying to you all these years about his prowess with women. He can't even manage to get this one undone." Ezra watched as Chris shed his serape and hat before moving to stand in front of him. He closed his eyes when he felt Chris' hands brush over his temples before Chris started pulling out the pins holding the wig to his head. The last pin came free and Ezra groaned as the heavy, hot monstrosity was dropped to the floor.

Buck's hand was stroking up and down his stomach and chest, heavy and wonderful even through all the layers between them. Chris' fingers were sliding through his hair, rubbing away the tightness across his scalp the gentle touch oddly arousing.

Blindly reaching out he caught Chris' face and leaned up. His lips touched stubble and there was a faint press of lips against his before they drew away. Fingers curled around his wrists and eased his hands down.

"Let's get this make-up off. Rather kiss my lover than a questionable lookin' lady."

Ezra smiled wryly at Chris' words. He liked knowing that his lovers found his disguise just as unsettling as he did. Buck's hand on his stomach kept him still and he heard the sound of water being poured into a bowl. There was the sound of something splashing in water and then warm wetness touched his face.

In long strokes the cloth moved over his face, carefully wiping away the crap that had been caked on his face. His mouth required a little more work, the rag rough against his skin and when Chris was done he licked his lips, still able to barely taste whatever Mrs. Potter had used.

There was the faint sound of something wet hitting the floor and then hands, slightly cool were cupping his face and Chris was kissing him. He leaned into Chris, fingers tangled in the fabric at the small of his lover's back. Buck's moustache tickled the nape of his neck and the lacing on the dress tightened and then loosened and the bodice of the dress felt looser.

Buck slid his hand from Ezra's stomach and up his chest. He worked the fingers of both hands under the lace and drew it down, trailing kisses down his lover's neck and along the sweep of his shoulder. A violent shudder swept through Ezra and he drew back, surprised at the unexpected reaction. Ezra liked having his shoulders touched, but he had never had a reaction like that.

He caught Chris' eyes, could see his confusion reflected. "Ezra?"

Ezra's head rolled back against his shoulder and dazed pale eyes stared up at him. "I'm fine. It seems the lace on this atrocious thing has had an unexpected side effect on my skin."

Buck grinned at Chris and bent his head to drag his moustache along Ezra's shoulder again, causing another violent shudder. "I'm thinkin' we need to take advantage of this. Chris, get his boots." He pulled Ezra tighter to his chest, holding his weight as Chris went to his knees to work the boots off.

Two thunks and Chris' hands were joining his as they worked the dress off Ezra. Buck moved Ezra away from the dress as Chris stood. He brushed kisses across his lover's shoulders, watching as Chris stripped off his shirt, boots and gun belt before going back to his knees in front of Ezra.

He rested his chin on Ezra's shoulder and looked down. Ezra's manhood was pressing against his under drawers and Chris had his cheek resting against Ezra's lower stomach, lips inches from the line distending the linen. Canting his head Buck trailed kisses from the corner of Ezra's mouth to his ear, biting down lightly on the lobe. "What do you want Ezra?" He stroked his fingers across Ezra's other shoulder, drawing another shudder from his lover.

Ezra slid his hands into Chris' hair, fingers rubbing at the curves of his lover's skull. "All of us."

Licking the soft skin below Ezra's ear Buck slid his hand of his lover's shoulder and down his chest, flicking a nipple, fingers tracing lower, brushing over the arch of Chris' eyebrow before ghosting down the length of Ezra's cock. "I think we can manage that."

He stepped back and started stripping as Chris rose. Shirt dropping to the floor he watched as Chris kissed Ezra, hands sliding under their lover's undergarments, carefully peeling the fabric away from Ezra's turgid erection. The moment the fabric touched the floor Ezra's hands were on the waistband of Chris' pants, undoing the fastenings, one hand sliding into the open vee, fingers curling around Chris' cock and squeezing before he broke away.

Chris growled as he shed his pants, watching as Ezra retrieved a tin from the bedside table before sprawling across the bed the short way, his legs parted, the tin on his stomach. Kicking his pants aside he pulled Buck close, hand curling in dark hair, pulling his head down.

Buck gave up on trying to get his pants open, pulling Chris closer, flexing his hands on his lover's hips as they kissed. Even as Chris' hands slid under his pants he cupped

Chris' ass, thumbs stroking the upper curve. He pressed closer, Chris' cock hard against him and he bucked against him, wanting more.

"As much as I enjoy watching you gentlemen together, I am feeling rather neglected."

Ezra's slow drawl made Buck smile and he drew back with a last flicker of his tongue against Chris' lower lip, hands sliding off the lean body.

Pushing his pants off his hips Buck watched as Chris eased Ezra onto his hand and knees, fingers gliding over smooth pale skin. Stepping out of the clothing pooled around his feet he knelt next to Chris and retrieved the tin of salve from where it had fallen when Chris had moved Ezra.

They worked together to bring Ezra to the edge, Chris' fingers stroking inside Ezra as Buck slowly fisted Ezra's cock, thumb teasing the underside of his lover's cock on every upstroke.

Fingers dipping again into the salve Buck spread it over Chris' erection, hand slipping down to fondle Chris' testicles, a throaty chuckle escaping at the glare Chris leveled at him. It wasn't nearly as effective when Chris' eyes were dilated with pleasure and his lips swollen from kissing.

Buck moved behind Chris, hands stroking over scars and skin as Chris pushed into Ezra. Nuzzling at Chris' ear he dipped his fingers into the salve on the bed and slowly worked to tease Chris open.

Brushing his mouth across the line of his lover's shoulder Buck stroked inside Chris opposite his slow thrusts into Ezra. He withdrew his fingers and dipped back into the salve, smoothing it over his cock before pushing into his lover, smiling at Chris' hiss of pain. Chris was always edgy after being held at gunpoint and today had been no different and Buck hadn't stretched his lover as thoroughly as he usually did, knowing he liked the edge of pain.

It didn't take long for them to reach the edge. Chris came first, hands digging into Ezra's hips, head on Buck's shoulder. Caught in the tight clench of Chris' body Buck thrust hard one last time, face pressed hard into the sweat slicked curve of Chris' neck. His hand crept from Chris' hip to Ezra's, fingers sliding forward to curl around his erection. Three strokes later Ezra came into his hand, his groan of completion low and throaty.

Arm sliding around Chris' chest Buck slowly eased out of his lover, kissing Chris' shoulder as he did. Basking in the aftershocks of orgasm he sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Chris leaned down, lips and teeth skimming over the hard line of Ezra's shoulders before he pulled out, hands following the line of their lover's flanks.

Feeling a twinge of happiness at the tender touch of Chris' fingers on Ezra's soft skin Buck managed to get to his feet long enough to wet a rag in the ever filled ewer before collapsing back on the bed. He let Chris have the rag, smiling into the kiss as the rough cloth swept over his stomach and cock.

Buck released Chris, shifting higher on the bed, hand running along the dip of Ezra's spine as Chris tenderly wiped clean. The moment the cloth left his skin Ezra twisted and settled into the curve of Buck's body, head canted back for a kiss. Head dipping Buck nibbled at his lover's lower lip as he held his hand out for Chris. Warm fingers closed around his wrist and Chris was pressing close behind Ezra, hooking his leg over Ezra's, his calf resting against Buck's knee.

Draping an arm over his lovers Buck closed his eyes. They had a little time together before anyone got suspicious, though he knew Vin would do what he could to cover for them, as he had since he had found out about their relationship at the Seminole village.

-----

The sound of angry words from outside woke Chris from his doze and he sat up, reaching for Ezra's watch on the bedside table. Flipping it open he noted that they had been asleep for two hours. The words outside disappeared under the low thrum of Josiah's voice and Chris rubbed tiredly at his face, knowing that their lull was over.

Pressing a kiss to Ezra's shoulder Chris slid from the bed, smiling as Ezra burrowed closer to Buck. For being as standoffish as Ezra was during the day and around most people he was the complete opposite when it was just the three of them. In private and especially in bed Ezra craved closeness and would try to create a human knot with whoever would stay still.

Chris dressed and picked his hat up. Buck was watching him, one hand stroking down Ezra's back, dark eyes hooded. "Unlike you two, I'm expected to at least be seen." He moved to Buck's side, leaning down to his lover, hand stroking down Ezra's side. "I'm going to check on Mary and talk to Lydia, see when they're planning on leaving. You two at least make an appearance some time today."

He squeezed Ezra's hip, waiting until he saw a pale eye before speaking. "And I'm sure some of the men around town will recognize you, so I'd almost bet you'll be getting looks or comments. Behave."

-----

"Give us a song Ezra." Buck laughed, ignoring the dirty look his words gained him.

Ezra glanced at his lover from beneath the brim of his hat. "Feather bed."


End file.
